The Truth
by StandByEzria
Summary: Two weeks after Ezra's return from Colombia, Aria can't help herself from spilling the truth. What will happen when Aria questions Ezra on what the outcome would have been if Nicole had been one of the hostages? {Ezria} One-Shot


"Ezra, what if Nicole was one of the hostages?" Aria's voice trembled, speaking abruptly as her and Ezra sat quietly on the sofa situated in the middle of the living room.

"What do you mean, Aria?" Ezra answered immediately, wanting to know what was playing on his fiancees brain.

It had been two weeks since he'd returned home from Colombia, and though they had briefly talked about all that had transpired, Aria wanted to be upfront about her feelings. She didn't want to hid them any 's eyes were anywhere but gazing back at his, nervously twiddling her fingers together as she curled herself up onto the sofa.

"I know you love her, and part of me is convinced that I'm just the consolation prize because you haven't got her" the words left her lips in a murmur, throwing at cautious glance in Ezra's direction to read his facial expression.

Ezra was lost, he thought she understood. As the statement left Aria's lips he was in utter disbelief, he couldn't comprehend how she could come to this conclusion... Or maybe he could? On thinking on it for a moment he came to realize how his actions two weeks previous would have put doubts in her mind, he knew Aria well enough to know how anxious she must have been, what she must have went through. Of course he needed to go, and was wrapped up in his own world that all he could think about was his problems, but never once did he question what leaving to go find Nicole would really do to Aria. At first appearance Aria all but pushed him to go, but it was now clear of her reasons, she didn't want to get in the way of what she thought Ezra wanted. He was a fool for not noticing sooner.

"Aria" Ezra's voice was soft, comforting as he reached out to take Aria's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry, for making you doubt me. I'm sorry for making you feel like you're second best" Aria shook her head, signalling for Ezra to stop with the apology.

"Ezra, you don't have to"

"No, Aria. Please, let me finish" He cut her off before she had time to finish her sentence, a small smile shot in her direction before Ezra continued.

"If Nicole was on of the hostages, things between you and I would still be the same. My feelings for you wouldn't have changed"

"You don't know that" Aria countered.

"I was in love with Nicole, part of me still loves her, but that doesn't compare to what I feel for you. I went to Colombia hoping to find closer, we didn't end things well and part of me feels guilty for what has happened to her" Ezra took a breath, Aria squeezing his hand for comfort as he continued.

"Will I tell you what would have happened? Do you really want to know?" Ezra questioned, Aria debating it for a second before nodding.

"I would have embraced her, stayed by her side as she got seen to by doctors. I would have gave her time to adjust, I would assure her everything would have been alright, that she was safe. I would have helped her through everything, and too be honest would forget about everything that was going on back home. I would have been focused on making her feel comfortable, but then we'd have to talk. I'd fill her in on everything, the book, and how I was hopelessly in love I was with Aria Marie Montgomery, who made me the luckiest man on the planet by agreeing to my wife and I'd hope Nicole understood" Ezra was chocked up playing with the scenario in his head, this wasn't a certainty, he might never get to speak to Nicole again.

"But you can't just stop loving someone, tragedy brings people back together. Look at us, Ezra"

"You're right, you can't just stop loving someone. We'd been apart years Aria and you still lingered on my heart, and my mind. You are my soulmate, who I'm meant to be with" Though lost in thought, Ezra knew he needed to reassure Aria that she was the one for him, always has been.

"Nicole and I had many disagreements, we were in love, I'm not going to deny it, but I think the inevitable was always going to rare it's head, things would have ended between us sooner or later" Ezra lifted his hand up to tip Aria'a chin upwards, disliking the fact she was hiding herself to him.

"I love you, Aria. No matter what happens, through everything, you'll always be the one"

It's short and sweet, playing on my mind since Tuesdays episode. I'm uploading again as it didn't post the way I wanted too. I'm thinking about writing more, get back into it. If you like this story, please review and let me know. Also, follow me on twitter StandByEzria. I'll be sure to post there if I'm writing more Ezria stories, or other stories from different fandoms. Thank you, much love.

xx


End file.
